ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Feng Xue'er
}} |image1= Feng Xue'er Art.jpg|Non Official Art |Chinese=凤雪児 |Pinyin=Fèng xuě ér |AKA=Feng Xue Princess Snow Xue'er Phoenix Goddess |Status=Alive |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=16 (First Appearance) 24 (Currently) |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Fiance) |Relatives=Feng Zukui (Great-Grandfather) Feng Tianwei (Grandfather) Feng Hengkong (Father) Feng Ximing (1st Brother) Feng Xichen (13th Brother) Feng Xiluo (14th Brother) Yun Qinghong (Father-in-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-in-Law) |Master(s)=Phoenix Soul Remnant |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Divine Phoenix Empire Frozen Cloud Asgard Huan Caiyi |Profound Strength=Divine Origin Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Princess of Divine Phoenix Empire Inheritor of the Phoenix God |Affiliation=Divine Phoenix Empire |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Divine Phoenix Empire |City=Divine Phoenix City |First Appearance=Chapter 415 |Bloodline = Phoenix (Complete Inheritor)|Legacies = Phoenix Legacy (Complete Inheritor)|Titles = Number One Beauty In The Profound Sky Continent}} Feng Xue'er (凤雪児) is the only princess of the Divine phoenix empire. During the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament it was revealed that she was the hidden trump card that the Divine Phoenix Sect has been hiding, and at that time she was at the Half-step into the Sovereign Profound Realm. Later after Yun Che saved her from Ye Xinghan she was emotionally traumatized as she thought that Yun Che died in the Primordial Profound Ark in order to save her. She ended up in a coma for for three years and when she awoke the Phoenix God inside of her had awaken a bit further making her officially step into the Sovereign Profound Realm. Appearance The face of a girl that was as beautiful as a fairy that not even words can describe, snowy creamy skin, beautiful eyes that seemed to billow like blue ripples, condensed inside her dreamy, illusory pupils becoming a illusory, poetic, fairy-like dream. She looked to only be around fifteen or sixteen, her beautiful dreamy, liquid eyes were young. In terms of appearance, she couldn’t compare with Xia Qingyue, but in terms of how delicate and perfect her complexion was, even Xia Qingyue, number one fairy of Blue Wind, was inferior. In Yun Che’s two lifetimes, out of all the females he had encountered, in terms of complexion, only Jasmine could stand shoulder to shoulder with her. Personality She can be naive and very curious because of how her father kept he locked up to protect her so she lacks experience of how the world works. When she sees something wrong she's not afraid to stand against it. Background When she was younger she was chosen to be the successor of the Phoenix God (the residual soul of the Phoenix left in the Divine Phoenix Empire). She was always kept away from everyone else for her entire life by her father, to the point that not even her own brothers where allowed to see her. She was not even allowed outside even with protection, which made her inexperienced with worldly and personal matters. As her father is so protective of her she has her very own place outside of Divine Phoenix City that only a few people can enter, called Phoenix Perching Valley. One time when she was thirteen she was seen gazing at the snow that fell in the Divine Phoenix Empire and was hailed as the most beautiful women in the Profound Sky Continent. History When Yun Che got hurt during his fight with Feng Chihuo she was the first person to find him, and she ended up recognizing the Phoenix blood within him so she decided to help him and brought him back to her Phoenix Perching Valley. While Yun Che was recovering she also helped Little Chan to recover, and played with it growing to really like it. After Yun Che woke up and recovered, they shared some meat from an Emperor Profound Beast, she talked about how much she loved snow, which Yun Che used his Frozen Cloud arts and made it snow while Feng Xue started dancing. Yun Che ended up telling her about the Snow Region of Extreme Ice in the Blue Wind Empire and how he promised bring her there, when she reached the age of twenty. She started trusting him, even letting him touch her and teaching him the first four stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix. After he finished healing Yun Che left, and ended up giving her Little Chan. Later she attends the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament and of course gets a good reaction from the crowd. She finds out what Yun Che's real name is and where he came from, along with the problems he has with the Divine Phoenix Empire, which didn't seem to bother her to much. Divine Phoenix Empire starts making trouble for Yun Che because of his Phoenix bloodline which Feng Xue'er ends up stepping in, in order to solve the feud between them. While on the Primordial Profound Ark she gets permission from her father to travel through the beginning parts of the Ark by herself, were she ends up going to Yun Che and Xia Yuanba to walk around with them. After walking for a little while they end up running into Feng Feiyan, an Elder of Divine Phoenix Empire, who uses the Phoenix Sealing Imprisonment Formation to seal Feng Xue'ers profound strength so that Ye Xinghan can do what he pleases with her, but Xia Yuanba stalls both of them, and ends up forcibly awakening his Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins to kill Feng Feiyan and make Ye Xinghan flee, while Yun Che carries her and runs away as far as he can. While being carried by Yun Che, Ye Xinghan sends his two women Yue Ji and Mei Ji, both being level eight Thrones. Yun Che ended up swiftly taking care of both of them and after kept running as to get more distance between them and Ye Xinghan. Thereafter running into a Three-headed Giant Python. where he eventually makes it retreat before he finds an Ancient Fortress, and running inside to find a room with a sealing array on it that can only be open from the inside as to seal keep anyone from entering the room. Eventually Ye Xinghan catches up to them when Yun Che and Xue'er are just exiting the sealed room only to be hit back inside and seal the room before Ye Xinghan can get inside. After Ye Xinghan gets locked out of the room he tries to coax her into coming out to him to no avail. Which enrages him and he starts to beat at the door doing absolutely no damage to it. Around this time the spatial fluctuations signifying that they would be ejected soon start happening, where in his rage that he could not get Feng Xue'er she should just die so he breaks the sealing array to where Yun Che could not open the door trapping them inside to be killed when the Primordial Profound Ark disappears. Trivia *Most of her own brothers are in love with her and wish to obtain her. Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Divine Phoenix Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Fire Laws Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Harem Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Divine Phoenix Sect Category:Divine Phoenix City Category:Direct Inheritor Category:Allies